Mon Coeur Ne Bat Que Pour Toi
by Thris
Summary: ""Je t'aime", voici les mots que j'ai envie de te le dire, mais une chose me chiffonne, est-ce bien mes sentiments ou bien est-ce celui du propriétaire du coeur..." C'est un UA.
1. Chapter 1

_Whoua ! Le grand stress ! Première histoire que je vais écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)._

 _Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au célèbre mangaka **Masashi Kishimoto**. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

 _Konoha, 25 novembre 2012_

Naruto regarda sa femme encore endormie, emmitouflée sous la couette. Il ne pu sourire face à cette image qu'il a devant soit. Pour la réveiller en douceur, comme tous les matins, il entoure son bras autour de sa taille, pour plus se coller à elle. Puis, de sa main il caresse son dos, et enfin, il parsème son visage de doux baisé. Sur le front, sur le nez et délicatement sur les lèvres de sa belle. Jusqu'à qu'il entende un petit grognement, puis elle se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos mais tout en gardant les yeux fermés et un sourire discret apparaît sur les lèvres. En voyant cette scène, il ne pu réprimer un léger rire. Il s'accouda près de sa femme, d'une main il caressa ces cheveux et de l'autre il caressa son ventre bien arrondi. Là-dessous il y avait un petit bout chou bien au chaud. Hinata était enceinte de 7 mois. Finalement elle ouvrit les yeux, toujours en gardant son sourire et colla ses tympans au torse de son mari. Elle entendit ces battements réguliers.

Car se faire réveiller ainsi, qui s'en plaindrait ? Pas elle en tout cas. Elle était aux anges. Elle est finalement avec l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

\- **Aller princesse, il faut se lever**. En susurrant dans l'oreille de sa dulcinée.

\- **Je veux continuer à rêver**. En se plaignant gentiment.

Naruto rigola à cette remarque, puis il se leva pour se préparer pour partir travailler. Hinata partit rejoindre son mari dans la salle de bain.

Hinata était à l'entrée, en train de regarder son compagnon, avec une tasse de thé à la main, pour se préparer à partir.

 **\- Ma puce, c'est à quelle heure déjà le rendez-vous chez le gynécologue ?** Demanda le jeune homme, en mettant son long manteau noir.

Amusée par le peu de mémoire de son compagnon, elle répondit dans un rire discret :

 **\- 18h le rendez-vous. Tu es sur d'être là ? Si tu as trop de boulot, ça ne me dérange pas d'y être toute seule, chéri.** En lui mettant son écharpe rouge.

Il regarda sa femme qui était en train de nouer son écharpe, puis des bouts des doigts il toucha la douce chevelure de sa belle, puis il attrapa son menton pour lever son regard. Il approcha son visage, et du bout des lèvres, il effleurerait les siennes, puis il embrassa à pleine bouche avec passion tout en tenant son menton dans sa main. Après ce baiser, il posa son front sur celui d'Hinata, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Ma puce, tu sais bien que je veux être là. C'est également mon enfant. Notre fils, Boruto.** De ces deux mains, il toucha le ventre de sa bien-aimée, le caressant tendrement.

Elle ferma les yeux, pour apprécier pleinement ce moment. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps. Naruto ramassa ses affaires de policier puis embrassa une dernière fois sa femme, avant de partir…

Depuis qu'elle était en congé de maternité, Hinata était réglée comme une horloge, le matin après le départ de son mari, elle prenait son petit – déjeuner, puis elle partait à son cours d'aquagym prénatale pendant 1h, ensuite elle déjeunait suivit d'une petite sieste de vingt minutes environs et enfin elle s'occupait de quelques bricoles de la maison, tel que le ménage, les courses, légère évidemment et la préparation des repas. Et après tout ça, elle s'accorda un peu de temps pour elle. Soit pour bouquiner, soit voir des amis s'il y avait possibilité, ou tout simplement faire une petite promenade si le temps lui permettait.

Dans les environs de 15h, elle se leva, comme à son habitude, de sa sieste, en restant quelques peu endormie encore. Elle décida de ne pas trop trainer étant donné, que dans moins de deux heures elle devait partir vers l'hôpital pour un contrôle de routine avec sa gynécologue sur l'état de santé du bébé. Elle commença tout d'abord par dépoussiérer les meubles, et arriver au buffet, son regard était attiré par un des cadres photos, elle le contempla longtemps, en souriant. La photo était la photo de leur mariage, qui s'était déroulait il y a deux ans de cela maintenant, dans un temple, vers le sud de Konoha. Dans leurs tenues traditionnelle de mariage, Naruto en kimono noir et elle, en kimono blanc, coiffée en un haut chignon, avec pour décoration une fleur blanche sur ces cheveux. Elle souriait dû à la nostalgie de la photo, puis, elle retourna à ces occupations.

Hinata ferma la porta derrière elle, mais ce qu'elle n'entendit pas, c'est que quelque chose en ce moment même était tombé, le cadre photo, qui était dorénavant brisé dû au choc.

Elle se dirigea vers la station de bus, pour aller à son rendez – vous, impatiente de retrouver son mari, mais elle sentie une sensation étrange en elle.

Arrivée à destination, à peine franchis le parking de l'hôpital, une ambulance déboula devant elle, en direction des urgences. Ce genre de chose arrive régulièrement se dit elle mais pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Elle pressa le pas vers le bâtiment section « Urgence » puis elle vit l'ambulance de tout à l'heure. Les portes de la voiture s'ouvrèrent pour faire descendre un brancard. Quand elle vit le brancard, elle vit un homme à la chevelure doré comme son homme. Son cœur manqua un battement. Surpris par la vision, elle resta figer jusqu'à qu'elle ait reconnu une silhouette, le coéquipier de son mari. Ses jambes bougèrent automatiquement, elle courra à perdre l'haleine pour le rattraper cette homme qui courrait à côté de la civière puis il s'arrêta ne pouvant plus aller plus loin.

 **\- Gaara !** Essoufflée, elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle leva ses yeux, puis elle le détailla le jeune rouquin, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux la salle où la civière est passée. Avec stupeur, elle remarqua du sang sur lui. La peur lui monta d'une telle intensité qu'elle n'avait pas jamais ressentie. Elle priait tous les dieux, que l'homme qui se trouvait dans cette salle, ne soit pas le sien.

 **\- Gaara… Ce sang… Qu'est- ce - qui s'est passé ?** **Et, ou est Naruto ?** En regardant autour d'elle avec une certaine appréhension en retenant quelques larmes.

Toujours aucune réaction de la pars du jeune homme, qui était comme vidé de son âme, livide, tout en fixant le même endroit.

La jeune femme risqua de jeter un coup d'œil pour avoir le cœur net, mais elle ne pouvait clairement distinguer la personne due à un énorme attroupement autour du patient pour essayer de le sauver.

Elle redévisagea le jeune homme à côté pour essayer de le faire réagir. Et ce qu'elle pu faire était de le secouer.

 **\- Gaara ! Naruto, ou est Naruto ? OU EST-CE QU'IL EST !?** En criant bien fort sa dernière phrase pour qu'il ait bien entendu.

Cette fois – ci, il tourna son visage, toujours vide d'expression, et la seule chose qu'il fit et de lever son bras, puis de pointer du doigt vers la pièce qu'il regardait tantôt.

Hinata suivait du regard son bras, et elle comprit que l'homme qu'elle avait vu sortir de l'ambulance était bien son homme. Des larmes perlèrent ses joues comprenant enfin ce qui se passe. Elle ne pu retenir ces cris de désespoirs et alla à toute vitesse la où son homme était allongé. En entendant des cris, une infirmière vient la stopper pour ne pas qu'elle aille plus loin.

 **\- Madame, veuillez ne pas intervenir dans le travail des médecins s'il – vous - plait. Ils vont tout faire pour le soigner.**

Mais Hinata n'entendit pas, et continua toujours à se débattre, à crier son nom, le nom de l'homme qu'elle aime.

Un médecin entendit la voix, sorti de la salle et posa ses mains sur ces épaules tremblantes et d'un coup œil il indiqua à l'infirmière de retourner dans la salle. C'est ce qu'elle fit à toute vitesse.

 **\- Hinata ! C'est moi Shikamaru ! Tu m'entends ?** Il n'avait aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme qui était toujours en train de se débattre.

Shikamaru était le meilleur ami de couple. Dès que Gaara l'ait appelé, il s'est précipité dans la section urgence pour aider ces collègues mais surtout pour ne pas perdre son ami chère à son cœur.

 **\- Hinata ! Regardes moi ! Hinata !** En accentuant bien le prénom.

La jeune femme entendit cette fois la voix de son ami et s'arrêta complètement de se débattre. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux larmoyant en espérant qu'il dise que ce n'est pas lui, sur le lit.

 **\- Hinata, écoutes moi bien, on fera tout pour sauver Naruto. Je ferais tout mon possible pour le sauver. Toi, tu dois te calmer, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, d'accord. Si Naruto se réveille et qu'il découvre qu'il y a eu des complications dans ta grossesse par sa faute, il ne va jamais s'en remettre**. Disait – il avec un sourire, pour essayer de faire disparaître le malaise.

Elle écouta attentivement et donna un sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et au moment ou elle allait acquiescer on entendit un gros bip sonore provenant de la salle. Hinata n'écouta que son instinct et essaya de se débattre de l'emprise de son ami pour rejoindre son conjoint, ne voulant pas le perdre.

 **\- Infirmière ! Apportez une civière et un calmant ! Ensuite vous l'emmènerez dans la salle de repos. Dépêchez – vous !** En tenant son amie fermement.

 **\- Ou… Oui !**

Des infirmières arrivèrent avec une civière et un calmant qui donna au médecin, Shikamaru l'administra et il attendit quelques secondes pour que ça commence à faire effet.

 **\- Naruto ! Naruto !** En essayant toujours de se débattre.

Mais elle sentie que ses forces l'abandonnèrent peu à peu.

 **\- Naru…to...** Ses paupières se fermèrent sur la scène où elle vit tous les médecins tentant de refaire remarcher le cœur de son homme et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, était le bip sonore de la machine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent au célèbre mangaka **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 :**

 **\- Hé, princesse réveille toi.**

Susurra au creux de l'oreille de sa femme.

La dite princesse ne sorti qu'un grognement. Le jeune homme s'en amusa, puis il continua ses caresses au visage.

 **\- Aller ma princesse. Ouvre au moins tes yeux.** En prenant une mèche de ces cheveux, il commença à s'amuser à lui chatouiller au nez.

Elle continua de grogner, puis elle commença à ouvrir ses paupières. Elle cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux, puis par surprise elle découvrit qui la réveilla.

 **\- Naruto !** En le serrant fort dans ses bras et il répondit à son étreinte.

En serrant dans ses bras, elle sentie la chaleur de son corps, les battements de son cœur et que surtout ils se trouvaient dans leur chambre.

 **\- Houlà ! Je sais bien que tu m'aimes mais on dirait que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu.** Disait – il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 **\- Pire que ça !** Toujours enfouis dans son torse. **J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, tu ne peux pas imaginer**. Heureuse que tout ce qu'elle a vu ne soit vrai.

Naruto regarda sa femme avec un léger sourire, puis il embrassa le sommet de sa tête, étant donné qu'elle est toujours enfouie dans son torse.

 **\- Hinata, quel était ce cauchemar ?** Il recula pour regarder le visage de sa femme.

 **\- Je… Je n'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir.** **Il était horrible !** Elle le regarda apeurer.

 **\- Tu te rappels ce que tu disais, à une époque quand j'en faisais après la mort de mes parents ?** En dégageant des mèches de cheveux du visage.

 **\- Quand on raconte ces cauchemars, ils ne reviennent plus…** En gardant toujours sa mine apeurée.

 **\- Exact ! Alors ?**

 **\- Très bien. J'ai… J'ai rêvé que je te perdais… Que tu étais mort… Mort Naruto, tu comprends !? Tu vois quand je te disais qu'il était horrible !** Et elle s'approcha de son homme pour ne pas qu'il voit ces larmes.

Le jeune homme garda son sourire, et il a serra fort dans ses bras.

 **\- Hinata. Si ça devait arriver, qu'est – ce – que tu ferais ?** Toujours en la tenant dans ses bras.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction, elle s'écarta vivement de ses bras et elle le regarda hébéter. Voyant qu'il était le plus sérieux au monde, elle essaya de répondre à sa question.

 **\- Je ne supporterais pas. Ça serait trop douloureux. Je ne supporterais pas ça…**

Elle afficha une mine tellement triste, qu'il caressa tendrement son visage, puis il embrassa. Après ce doux baiser, il posa son front contre le sien.

 **\- Hinata… Si cela arrive un jour, je voudrais que tu continus à vivre. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous deux. Pour notre fils. Certes, la douleur sera compliquée à la faire disparaître mais ce n'est pas impossible. Tu es forte ma Hinata.**

 **-Naruto…** Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus à repenser à ce cauchemar **. Arrêtons d'en parler, même si c'était un cauchemar, ce rêve… ça avait l'air tellement réel, c'est… assez déconcertant. Je n'ai plus envie d'en reparler, d'accord ?** Disait- elle avec un sourire forcée.

Il la regarda avec un doux sourire, puis il la resserra fort dans ses bras.

 **\- Hinata. Merci. Merci pour tout. Merci de m'avoir aimé.** Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. **Je t'aime, Hinata.**

Elle ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir le baiser de son homme mais rien n'arrive. Difficilement, elle ouvrit ses paupières, la première chose qu'elle vit, sont les murs blanc avec deux chaises et sur l'une des deux chaises, l'un de ces amis dormait. Elle se mit sur le dos, regarda le plafond et de ses mains elle le porta à ses yeux pour cacher un maximum de larme, comprenant enfin ce qui s'est passé. Elle venait de rêver de son mari qui venait lui faire ses adieux.

Le jeune homme sur la chaise se réveilla et en écoutant l'objet de son réveil il comprit que son amie pleurait. Il se leva promptement et alla la rejoindre. Il s'immobilisa quelques instants ne sachant pas quoi faire. Maladroitement, il posa sa main droite sur le sommet de la tête de son amie, et il commença à la caresser tendrement, pour essayer de tenter la calmer. Mais ce geste ne suffit pas à la calmer.

 **\- Hinata…** Ne sachant pas quoi dire. **Ton bébé et toi vous allez bien.** Il se tut pendant quelques minutes. **Et puis… désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse… On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait, et… On n'a pas pu le sauver… Je n'ai pas pu sauver Naruto… Je suis sincèrement désolé.**

La jeune femme pleurait encore et ses mains cachées toujours son visage. Le médecin continua son monologue.

 **\- Je dois te dire autre chose, Hinata…** Ne sachant pas comment amorcer la chose. **Naruto avait une carte attestant qu'il était donneur d'organe à sa mort…** Il prit une grande inspiration. **Et le seul organe en bon état était son cœur, et… on aurait besoin de ton consentement pour pouvoir le prélever vu que tu es sa femme et… sa seule famille…**

Il détourna son regard, il se traita de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, car annoncer ça alors qu'elle vient tout juste de perdre son mari, c'est être un être sans cœur. Mais pourtant, il le fallait, surtout pour vérifier s'il était possible.

Il reporta son regard sur son amie et il vit qu'elle le regardait avec ses yeux larmoyant et rougit par ses larmes. Elle se leva pour se mettre en position assise puis elle tourna sa tête pour observer le paysage. Un sourire apparait sur son visage, pas un sourire radieux, un triste sourire.

 **\- Shikamaru… C'est bien Naruto ça… Aider son prochain, même après sa mort…** Une larme coula de nouveau. **Tu sais** **Shikamaru… Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle, mais pendant que je dormais j'avais l'impression qu'il était venu me voir dans mon sommeil pour me faire ces adieux… Et moi je n'ai pas pu lui en faire.** Elle accentua ces derniers mots vers son ami.

 **\- Hinata…** Apeuré de voir son amie ainsi. **Je ne sais pas si ça peut te consoler ou pas, mais… pour prendre le cœur de Naruto, on a dû le « maintenir en vie » artificiellement, donc je peux t'emmener dans sa chambre pour que tu puisses le voir une dernière fois, si tu le souhaites.**

Pendant quelques secondes, elle réalisa les mots prononcés par Shikamaru, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle voulait absolument le voir, au moins une dernière fois. Et ni une, ni deux, elle acquiesça sur la proposition de son ami.

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre de Naruto, Hinata découvrit son mari allongé, branché par une machine, un électrocardiogramme, et intubé par une ventilation artificielle. Elle s'approcha tout doucement le lit, puis du bout des doigts elle commença à toucher ses cheveux, puis son visage. Des larmes commencèrent à perler de ces yeux gris.

 **\- En le voyant, j'ai tellement l'impression de le voir endormi et que je le verrais se réveiller à tout moment Shikamaru.**

Le concerné, ne prononça pas un mot, comprenant ce qu'elle disait et resta en retrait.

 **\- Hinata, quand tu seras prête dit moi, j'attendrais dans le couloir, je viendrais éteindre la machine.** En restant à l'entrée.

 **\- Merci Shikamaru.** répondit-elle tout en le regardant et en caressant les cheveux et le visage de son homme. **Je vais le faire.**

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, il la regarda pour bien comprendre ces paroles, et il la laissa parler.

 **\- Je vais le faire. Je vais éteindre moi-même la machine.** En lui souriant, avec quelques larmes qui longèrent ces joues.

Shikamaru ne pouvait refuser la requête de son amie, il acquiesça de la tête. Il sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile tête baissé, puis il bougea dans les couloirs toujours la tête baissé, il s'affaissa contre le mur et il le tapa du poing. Des larmes perlèrent de ces yeux.

Dans la chambre, Hinata continua toujours de caresser le visage de son homme et ces yeux ne cessèrent pas de le regarder.

 **\- Naruto… Malgré le tuyau et les fils autour de toi, j'ai tellement l'impression que tu dors et que tu vas te réveiller, et m'annoncer que tout ça, ce n'était qu'une blague.** **Et bien sûr, je t'en aurais voulu ensuite pour cette blague de mauvais goût.** Elle rigola faussement car au fond d'elle-même, elle sait très bien que c'est faux, que jamais il ne se réveillera plus, même si une petite lueur d'espoir n'avait pas complètement disparu.

Elle continua de le regarder, elle le caressa puis elle se leva. Elle contourna le lit, pour se diriger vers la ventilation artificielle. Elle se retrouva devant la machine, elle posa sa main dessus, puis rien. Elle n'appuya pas, elle n'arrivait pas. L'arrêt de la machine signifiait pour elle, admettre la mort définitif de son mari. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

 **\- Naruto, te rappels – tu de notre première rencontre ? Te connaissant, sûrement pas.** Elle rigola doucement. **On était au collège, on avait 12, 13 ans, tu venais d'emménager à côté de chez moi avec tes parents. À vrai dire, la première fois que je t'avais vu, j'étais déçue**. Elle ria de nostalgie. **Pas parce que je ne te trouvais pas magnifique ou quoi que se soit, mais je me suis dit qu'il y avait une personne en plus qui allait encore se moquer de mon physique, de mes yeux en particulier.** Elle afficha un sourire triste **. Et pourtant je me suis trompée. Quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule, sans mes meilleurs amis, je me suis fait embêter par un groupe de garçon, tu étais le seul à ne pas avoir eu peur de ces garçons et tu avais pris ma défense. Tout seul. Même si tu avais perdu face à eux, tu n'avais pas eu peur. Et ensuite, au lieu de me demander si j'allais bien, tu m'as simplement engueulé.** Cette fois, elle ria de bon cœur. **Tu m'as engueulé car je me laissais trop faire, et que je devais avoir du répondant. Et ensuite tu m'as tiré jusqu'à chez toi, et tu m'as entraîné à un sport de combat, le karaté. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour toi. Alors que, quelques minutes avant, je me faisais agresser et tu m'engueulais pour ma passivité.** Face à ce souvenir nostalgique, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers son homme, des larmes commencèrent à apparaitre de ces yeux.

Pendant quelques temps, elle ne disait rien. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction de sa part, minime qu'il soit, la petite lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait au départ, disparue. Cette fois, ce n'est plus des larmes qu'elle avait Hinata, mais des pleures.

 **\- Naruto, si tu dois te réveiller, c'est maintenant.** Elle s'approcha du lit. **Si tu dois ouvrir les yeux, c'est le moment. Je t'en pris… Pour moi, pour ton fils, notre fils… Naruto !** Elle cria pour l'appeler mais rien n'y passa. Apeurée, elle pleura de plus belle, affairée sur son mari.

Après avoir pleuré pendant un temps, elle se leva et elle le regarda intensivement son homme de ces yeux rougit. Elle se dirigea à pas lent vers cette fameuse machine à respiration artificielle, et pendant un instant elle se figea. Elle hésita à débrancher son mari. A ce moment là, elle repensa à toute sa vie qu'elle a vécue, de sa rencontre à maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre une respiration normale, puis elle commença à éteindre la machine. Petit à petit, l'électrocardiogramme de Naruto commença faiblir pour n'entendre qu'à la fin le gros bip sonore.

Hinata se retourna auprès de son homme, elle colla son front contre le sien et dans un faible murmure, elle lui murmura un « je t'aime » et elle embrassa une dernière fois la personne qui était le père son enfant, son mari, son amant, son univers, avec en bruit de fond, le bip sonore.

* * *

 **Sasuhinalove** : _Merci pour ta review. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite. :). En tout cas, je suis désolée que ce chère Sasuke n'a pas fait son apparition dans ce chapitre x). Sinon tu as raison pour Naruto et pour le bébé... À voir encore xD.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 03 :**

 _Konoha, 12 mars 2013_

Le contact du froid sur son torse, le dégoûtait toujours autant. Même si depuis son plus jeune âge il devrait y être habitué, le contact du métal sur sa peau, lui donnait un frisson fort désagréable.

 **\- Inspirer. Expirer.** Demanda le médecin, un brun, barbu dont la carrure est assez imposante accompagné par un plus jeune, dont lui, il avait un air plutôt fatigué, il se tenait à côté du médecin les mains dans les poches. Le docteur Sarutobi Asuma et le docteur Nara Shikamaru.

Il fit ce que le médecin lui demandait. Mais connaissant la rengaine par cœur depuis le temps, il ne l'écoutait guère à ce qu'il disait, regardant juste devant lui, le regard vide.

 **\- Les examens sont bons, prise de sang, radio, rien d'anormal. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous demain normalement.** Dit le médecin tout en écrivant dans son dossier et en parlant avec son interne.

 **\- Enfin, ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça.** Commença Sasuke en mettant un t-shirt.

Sasuke est un jeune homme dont il dégage une aura mystérieuse autour de lui. Il attire des regards sur lui de par son aura mais également de par son physique. Un physique qui en jaloux plus d'un, des cheveux noirs de la même couleur que ces yeux ressorti par son teint blanc.

 **\- Vous êtes tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Mais d'abord, on va récapituler et puis si d'ici demain, vous avez des questions on sera la pour vous répondre.**

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête sans pourtant l'écouter réellement. Car tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de sortir de cette chambre, il n'en pouvait plus de rester à l'hôpital et surtout dans sa chambre, à ne rien faire.

Le médecin laissa la parole à son interne.

 **\- Cela fait 4 mois que vous avez été opéré, dû à une cardiopathie congénitale, c'est-à-dire une malformation cardiaque à votre naissance. 1 mois de surveillance en service de réanimation et depuis vous avez été transféré dans un service de cardiologie afin de mettre en place une réadaptation à l'effort.** L'interne soupira tout en massant son cou, en entendant et en voyant cela, le médecin se racla la gorge et lui lança un regard pour qu'il puisse se reprendre. Mais pour l'interne le regard de son tuteur ne l'atteignit pas. **Un régime alimentaire a été mis en place également dû à votre prise de médicament** **d'immunosuppresseur.**

Et il continua ainsi pendant vingt minutes environs ce qui ennuya fort le patient. Après ce très long récapitulatif, ils laissèrent Sasuke seul dans sa chambre qui en profita pour se préparer à sortir également. Il attrapa sa veste bleu marine, il sentit un poids dans sa poche, il mit sa main pour attraper l'objet et un portable en sortit. Il regarda quelques secondes l'objet en question, puis il vérifia s'il avait reçu un message ou un appel voire même les deux. Mais il vit qu'il n'avait rien. Après tout, rien ne l'étonna, habituellement les personnes qu'il connaissait ne l'écrivaient que vers la fin de l'après midi voire début de soirée alors que la, il n'était que 11h13. Il décida tout de même de mettre au courant sa famille, il commença tout d'abord d'envoyer un message à ses parents puis d'appeler son frère, Itachi, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie pour atteindre l'extérieur.

 **\- Hey petit frère ! Ça va ?** Après quelques tonalités plus tard.

 **\- Salut Itachi, bien et toi ?** En faisant quelques signes au personnel soignant, pour leur faire comprendre qu'il sortait à l'extérieur.

 **\- C'est rare que tu m'appels à cette heure-ci, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'ennuies tant que ça, que tu m'appels pour faire passer le temps ? Ce…**

 **\- Hé ! Ça suffit Itachi.** Coupa Sasuke en soupirant. **Je sais que tu es très occupé, je ne suis pas stupide à t'appeler pour ce genre de connerie, tu le sais bien…** Il entendit un léger rire de l'autre côté du combiné.

 **\- Oui je sais bien petit frère, ne t'en fait pas. Si tu m'appels à cette heure-ci, tu as une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer donc. Je t'écoute.**

Sasuke sourit en entendant cette phrase car Itachi le connaissait tellement bien.

 **\- Tu as bien deviné, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je pourrais sortir demain.** Sasuke était en train de franchir le portillon qui menait vers le jardin de l'hôpital. Il se dirigea vers le banc vide le plus proche. **Et…** Il hésita quelques secondes. **Enfin, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir me chercher.** En posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

 **\- Tu m'honores Sasuke de penser à moi en premier mais… Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé aux parents en premier ?**

 **\- Itachi, toi-même tu connais la réponse. Je n'ai pas envie de déranger papa, car je sais qu'il est très occupé et pour maman, n'en parlons pas.** Il s'adossa contre le dossier du banc et il pencha sa tête en arrière, ce qu'il lui donne une vue sur le ciel. **Si elle vient on va rester longtemps à l'hôpital tellement elle va poser des questions, que ça soit sur ma santé, à ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire et ainsi de suite.** Disait-il d'une voix lasse.

 **\- Ah ah ah.** Rigola de bon cœur Itachi. **C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je me rappel quand on a du faire les admissions, ça avait été long. Pour moi le temps ça s'était arrêté. Et n'en parlons pas des personnels soignants.** Continua de rire l'ainé des frères.

 **\- Bon maintenant que tu as compris, tu voudrais bien ?**

Il se redressa et de son autre main libre, il le mit dans ses cheveux. Mais tout à coup son cœur s'est mis à battre en voyant des cheveux brun ondulés au gré du vent. Il tourna sa tête si rapidement qu'il s'est fait un peu mal à la nuque et par automatisme, il mit sa main sur son cou pour se masser. Ce qu'il vit c'était une infirmière avec une longue chevelure brune qui passa devant lui pour se diriger vers l'hôpital. En la voyant, son cœur s'est calmé comme par magie. Ne comprenant pas ce qui s'est passé, il mit sa main à sur son torse. Il avait sentit des pulsations, cela lui faisait penser à ses attaques cardiaques mais il se reprit rapidement, car ces pulsations n'étaient pas violente au point de faire mal, bien au contraire, c'était quelque chose d'agréable, mais il ne pouvait mettre de mot dessus.

 **\- Sasuke !? Sasuke, tu es là !?** Cria Itachi à l'autre bout du fil.

 **\- Excuse-moi, tu disais quelque chose ?** En reprenant ses esprits en entendant son frère crier au combiné.

 **\- Ça fait un moment que je te parle Sasuke et comme tu ne répondais pas, je pensais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.** Soupira son frère, soulagé qu'il n'ait rien.

 **\- Désolé. J'étais dans mes pensées.**

 **\- Bon bref, je te disais donc, tu veux que je vienne à quelle heure demain ?**

 **\- Mais tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Et ton boulot pour demain ?** S'inquiéta le cadet.

 **\- Ne t'en fait pas, je peux prendre un jour de congé demain. Je peux toujours travailler à la maison. Et puis ça me fera un weekend de trois jours ainsi ça…**

 **\- C'est bon ! J'ai compris.** En coupant la parole à son ainé **. Bon très bien. Je ne sais pas, vient le matin, fin matinée, je ne sais pas ! Comme tu veux. En se massant la tête.**

Soudain il entendit un gros bruit, il tourna sa tête vers la source de ce son et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Il vit une jeune femme, son visage caché par ses longs cheveux brune avec des reflets bleutés, effondré sur un banc pas loin de lui, avec en face d'elle une poussette de couleur bleu avec comme bruit assourdissant les pleurs de l'enfant.

Il se leva interloquer quand il entendit :

 **\- Oh Sasuke !? Si je t'ennuie tant que ça, tu peux carrément raccrocher.** Disait Itachi sur un ton un peu moqueur.

 **\- Euh…ça marche. Je te rappel plus tard.** Il raccrocha sans attendre en coupant court à la conversation sans que son frère n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme et il sentit encore les mêmes pulsations que tout à l'heure sauf qu'à la différence, ça ne se calmait pas. Sa respiration se saccadait légèrement à l'approche de cette personne. Il tendit son bras pour toucher son épaule et il a secoua légèrement.

 **\- Madame…** En le disant tout doucement.

Aucune réponse. Sauf le bébé qui pleure toujours. Il regarda l'enfant puis la femme. Et il continua de la secouer de plus belle tout en l'appelant plus fort. Et ne voyant aucune réaction, il se releva. Ne voulant pas laisser l'enfant seul, il le détacha de sa poussette et le pris avec lui chercher des secours. Il se dirigea en direction de l'hôpital quand tout à coup, il vit deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien.

 **\- Docteur Sarutobi ! Docteur Nara !** En courant vers eux alors qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur prendre leurs pauses cigarette, plutôt la pause cigarette pour le docteur Sarutobi.

 **\- Pas de cigarette pour vous.** Disait Asuma en riant tout seul de sa plaisanterie.

Le jeune interne, lui était blasé. Il se gratta la tête et quand il vit ce qu'il avait dans les bras du patient, il le questionna.

 **\- Mais ce bébé… Ce ne serait ce pas…** Sasuke lui coupa la parole.

 **\- Une femme s'est effondrée sur le banc, là-bas !** En désignant du doigt l'endroit indiqué. **Et ce bébé, c'est son enfant, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul.**

Shikamaru comprenant la situation, s'est mis à courir subitement vers l'endroit indiqué, suivit de près par Sasuke et ensuite Asuma, le temps d'éteindre sa cigarette et de le mettre dans le cendrier.

 **\- Oh non, faites que je rêve.** Parla à haute voix le jeune interne.

En voyant la jeune femme allongé sur le banc, il ne pu s'empêcher de crier tout en se précipitant vers elle.

 **\- Hinata !**

Les deux jeunes hommes comprirent que Shikamaru connaissait cette personne. Asuma était le premier à réagir.

 **\- Shikamaru, va chercher le chariot d'urgence.** Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas encore, il cria : **Maintenant !**

Shikamaru reprit ses esprits et il se dirigea en toute vitesse en direction de l'hôpital.

Sasuke en retrait en tenant le bébé tout en essayant de le calmer, regarda la scène en tant que spectateur. Il vit Asuma faire un bilan de conscience puis faire les premiers gestes. Son cœur tambourinait si fort qu'il ne savait pour quelle raison son cœur battait ainsi. Il se sentait inutile, impuissant, puis il vit arriver Shikamaru accompagnait par deux brancardiers et le chariot d'urgence. Shikamaru a du éloigner Sasuke en lui expliquant de laisser faire les professionnels. Il recula tout en regardant la scène. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme, il ne connaissait pas l'enfant également mais pourtant il ne voulait partir et il ne voulait pas laisser l'enfant seul non plus. Il se sentait obliger de rester, de savoir l'état de cette jeune femme dénommée Hinata, ainsi appelé par Shikamaru et de tenter de calmer le bébé en pleure. C'est ce qui disait son instinct en tout cas.

* * *

 _Coucou !_ _Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente ! Je ne pensais pas être aussi occupée cette année. Il m'ait arrivé tellement de chose que je n'ai pas vu cette année passé ! En plus j'avais écrit ce chapitre depuis un moment mais j'ai du recommencer car ça ne concorder pas avec la réalité... (Toujours vérifier ces informations avant d'écrire...) *Envie de pleurer*.  
Je vais essayer de vous faire moins attendre la prochaine fois ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas du tout abandonné cette fiction, bien au contraire. J'ai même une idée comment la finir, il faut juste que j'arrive à rafistoler tout ça.  
_

 ** _Guest :_** _J'étais heureuse en lisant ton commentaire_ _, car j'ai pu te faire ressentir de la tristesse et c'était le but. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera également plaisir._

 _ **Tenshi** : Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Ce n'était pas voulu... Sinon c'est un univers alternatif. Ce que je peux te dire pour te rassurer, Sasuke n'est pas avec Sakura, donc il n'est pas souillé. Ça peut me faire pardonner ? :p_

 _ **Sasuhinalove** : Tant mieux si tu as aimé le chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras celui la aussi, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose..._

 _ **mariam27** : Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'histoire. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier :)._

 _En tout cas, merci de lire cette histoire, de m'avoir laisser des reviews, des personnes qui mettent dans leur favoris malgré que ça fait un moment... Enfin je suis très contente et j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer ce que je vais écrire._


End file.
